The many advances in molecular and cell biology, in informatics, and in Clinical trials over the past twenty years have placed additional demands for mastery of a new set of research skills for current and future clinical investigators. Unfortunately. at the time when the necessary skills for successful careers for clinical investigators have become broader, the numbers of NIH grant applications from physician clinical investigators has been decreasing. Patient oriented research in the U.S. is likely t6 continue to suffer unless serious efforts are aimed at increasing the number and the level of competency of clinician investigators who plan careers in human investigation. The training program outlined in this award is a timely and specific response to the need to enhance skill building and to increase the number of clinical investigators. Oregon Health Sciences University (OHSU) is well equipped to provide comprehensive training to clinical investigators, to teach necessary research skills, and to offer a broad foundation in human investigations. The specific aims of the OHSU Human Investigations Program derive from the hypotheses that a core skill set is necessary for all clinical investigators; that this skill set can be taught; that the skills are similar for investigators from a variety of backgrounds; and that the focus of the research skill set should be based on the need to translate basic science ideas to the bedside. The aims of this application include: increasing the number of successful, comprehensively trained clinical investigators in the Northwest; augmenting and enriching the current training activities in human investigations at OHSU by offering a formal curriculum for clinical fellows and Junior faculty; providing a mentored training component to further learner development; and, creating a Web-based learning program that will allow participation of learners who are limited by clinical schedules or by geographic constraints. Our activities will make use of problem-based learning techniques and formal didactic sessions that will be well-tailored to the needs of the clinical investigator trainees. Our efforts will assist the national movement to increase the size of the clinical investigator pool, as well as the level of competency of young clinical researchers who are interested in human investigations-based careers.